This invention relates to a capacitive differential pressure transducer and, more particularly, to a pressure transducer which is simple and economical to manufacture.
Capacitive differential pressure transducers are known in the art. For example, one such capacitive differential pressure transducer involves two cup shape metal housing halves having circular cavities therein filled with a glass or ceramic material fused to each of the housing cavities. Each glass section is ground off to a concave surface which is covered with a thin metal coating forming the two sensing capacitive plates of the capacitive differential pressure transducer. When the housing halves are joined, a common capacitive plate is inserted between the housing halves and cooperates with the thin metal coating capacitive plates. The chambers on either side of the common capacitive plate are filled with fluid which communicates through channels in the housing to cavities formed in the outer surfaces of the housing halves over which are located sealing diaphragms which receive pressure from the fluid the differential pressure of which is to be sensed. As can be readily seen, this form of capacitive differential pressure transducer is complex and costly to manufacture.